Espejos
by Moon-9215
Summary: Se dicen que los espejos son misteriosos y, hasta cierto punto, aterradores, pues se cree que son capaces de atrapar las almas y mostrar mundos paralelos, ¿qué tan cierto es esto? los VK tendrán que averiguarlo a la mala. Mención de Benlos, Jonnie y Devie


Disclaimers: Descendientes no me pertenece sino a Disney, sólo uso los personajes para mi fanfic, escrito únicamente por diversión sin esperar una paga más allá de sus reviews y el saber que leyeron mi fic.

Espejos

¿Cómo era que habían terminado metidos en una casa embrujada? Era lo que Carlos De Vil se preguntaba, mientras se hallaba paseando por la mencionada casa acompañado de sus amigos Mal, Evie y Jay, cada uno disfrazado de lo que, en opinión de muchos en Auradon, era original y, en cierto modo, apropiado: sus propios padres, aunque claro Mal había omitido los cuernos de su madre y había dejado su pelo purpura al viento.

Pero volviendo al tema, ¿cómo habían acabado en esa casa embrujada?

Ah, sí, fue por sugerencia de Evie, a quien le bastó ver que una de las habitaciones de la casa embrujada estaba tematizada en los espejos para tomar a sus amigos de la Isla y arrastrarlos a la casona. Sólo por eso estaban cruzando una casa embrujada que, en opinión de ellos que venían de una isla plagada de villanos, llegaba a ser aburrida.

Carlos había aceptado asistir al festival de Halloween de la Academia Auradon por el mismo motivo que Evie: él quería presumir el disfraz que había elegido, que no era ningún otro que el atuendo distintivo de su propia madre, Cruella De Vil, que constaba en un vestido de coctel negro con escote en v (idea e insistencia de Evie), estola de piel blanca moteada de negro, guantes rojos hasta los codos, brazaletes dorados, medias negras y zapatos igualmente negros, y para rematar una vara de vapor para simular el característico cigarro de su madre.

En la humilde opinión del joven De Vil el disfraz había sido todo un éxito al dejar extasiado a su novio Ben y que Jay no dejara de alagarlo, lo que al joven árabe le valió varios golpes en la cabeza por parte de su novia Lonnie. Aunque usar un disfraz como el que llevaba no valía tanto si no podía disfrutar de ver a su adorado Ben deshaciéndose de éxtasis al verlo contoneando las caderas con el vestido.

-Chicos, ¿podríamos salirnos ya?-preguntó a sus amigos.

-¿Asustado, Carlos?-preguntó Jay divertido.

-Aburrido, y sé que ustedes también-declaró el De Vil-tratar con zombis y demonios falsos no se compara en nada en tratar con nuestros padres, mi madre enojada da mucho más miedo que estos tipos disfrazados-agregó.

-La verdad, le doy la razón a Carlos, éste sitio no da miedo da pena ajena-declaró Mal igual de aburrida.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos crean unos cobardes? Para nada-objetó Jay.

-Creo que entenderán que la casa nos aburrió más que asustarnos, no se sorprenderán mucho sabiendo de dónde vivimos-señaló Carlos.

-Ay, vamos chicos, al menos chequemos el cuarto de espejos, es justamente el que sigue-pidió Evie con lastimera voz fingida-ese último y listo, ya nos vamos-prometió la Hija de la Reina Malvada.

-Y luego Carlos puede ir a ver si Ben aprovechó que estábamos aquí dentro para conseguir condones-declaró el ex-ladrón divertido, ganándose un manotazo en el brazo de parte de un avergonzado chico de pelo bicolor.

Sabiendo que no tenían más que perder, y sabiendo que la peliazul cumpliría su promesa de que sólo tendrían que soportar ese último cuarto y podrían salir de "la casa del aburrimiento", el resto de los Hijos de Villanos siguieron a la Hija de la Reina Egoísta a la habitación que, justo como previeron, estaba repleta de espejos, puestos en distintos ángulos para volver confuso el dónde era la entrada y dónde la salida. Como no faltaba menos, apenas entraron Evie empezó a posar delante del espejo más cercano, naturalmente sintiéndose maravillada de cómo se reflejaba en una veintena de ángulos distintos.

-Saben, al menos éste cuarto esta decente-opinó Jay, mirando a Evie dando un giro coqueto frente al espejo.

-¿De qué por los duendes hablas, Jay? Éste cuarto está igual de aburrido que el resto-declaró Mal desdeñosa.

-Es cierto, Jay, si lo único interesante son los espejos, y sólo a Evie le terminan de interesar-declaró Carlos, mientras aprovechaba un espejo cercano para ver si su disfraz seguía tan perfectamente arreglado como hace media hora.

-Digan lo que quieran, pero el efecto de los espejos se me hizo bien hecho-afirmó el Hijo de Jafar a sus amigos-¿cómo habrán hecho para que sus reflejos no sigan sus movimientos? ¿Habrán usado maniquíes y espejos falsos o algo así?-preguntó en voz alta, y fueron esas dos preguntas las que hicieran a los otros tres isleños fijarse en sus espejos.

Fue cuando notaron que, justo como decía Jay, sus reflejos no seguían sus movimientos, se quedaban parados, en poses burlonas y desafiantes que a Mal le recordaron sus días en la Isla de los Perdidos, y mirándolos con miradas y sonrisas entre burlonas y despectivas.

El sólo hecho de que sus reflejos parecían tener vida y mente propia era lo que más les perturbaba sin duda, y más cuando de la nada las luces se apagaron, y aún así los espejos en los que aparecían sus reflejos se veían con la misma claridad, y de la nada empezó a salir una tenebrosa bruma.

- _¿Disfrutando la noche?_ -preguntó burlón el reflejo de Jay.

- _Mejor dicho, ¿cómodos con sus atuendos?_ -preguntó divertido el reflejo de Evie.

- _Deben estarlo, digo, refleja completamente su destino_ -concordó el reflejo del chico árabe.

- _¿De veras pensaron que gente como ustedes, encajaría en Auradon?_ -preguntó el reflejo de Mal con malicia- _son villanos, está en su sangre se malvados, y si piensan lo contrario son más tontos de lo que sus padres pensaban_ -agregó con maldad.

- _En especial tú, De Vil_ -declaró el reflejo de Carlos, mirando con burla a su contraparte real- _¿realmente crees que un rey como Ben querría a una escoria villanesca como tú, que ni siquiera le sirves para tener un heredero al trono?_ -escupió con veneno, y el Carlos real sintió las piernas fallarle al oír ese cruel comentario.

-Eso no es cierto, Ben me ama-declaró Carlos débilmente.

-Y nosotros nos ganamos nuestro lugar aquí-secundó Mal, poniéndole a Carlos una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Todos hemos formado lazos con gente de Auradon, nos aceptan y ven que no tenemos interés en ser como nuestros padres-terció Evie.

-No sé lo que sean, pero no tienen nada que hacer aquí así que lárguense-sentenció Jay. Los reflejos de los Hijos de Villanos rieron ante las palabras de sus contrapartes.

- _¿Realmente piensan eso?_ -preguntó el reflejo de Mal divertida.

- _Entonces, ¿por qué no les preguntamos nosotros mismos?_ -ofreció el de Evie.

Los cuatro jóvenes no entendieron qué quisieron decir sus contrapartes del espejo hasta que, tras de ellos empezaron a aparecer figuras que a los chicos se les hicieron familiares, y al acercarse más vieron que eran sus amigos de Auradon. Pero todos los miraban con desprecio, burla y arrogancia.

- _Yo siempre lo dije, no pertenecen aquí_ -declaró con desprecio la voz de Chad Charming, quien miraba a los Hijos de Villanos como quien mira una plaga.

- _En especial tú_ -declaró Audrey, mirando con odio a Mal- _tú te crees que nos engañas, pero todos sabemos que eres el vivo retrato de tu madre, sólo esperas la oportunidad para destruir todo Auradon y liberar a los villanos de la Isla_ -acusó, lo que a la pelimorada le dolió bastante en el alma.

- _Yo no me he olvidado que te aprovechaste de mi inseguridad, fingiste ser mi amiga cuando querías usarme para robar la varita de mi madre_ -siguió Jane, con una voz que delataba una completa tristeza y decepción.

- _Evie no se queda atrás_ -siguió Doug, mirando a Evie con tristeza- _me hiciste a un lado para irte con Chad porque él es un príncipe, no te importó que yo fui amable contigo desde el principio, ni que yo te advertí que él usaba a las chicas para su beneficio_ -le espetó a Evie, y a la peliazul le rompió el corazón ver a su novio mirándola con total desapruebo.

-Doug-dijo Evie por lo bajo, con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas.

- _Jay es el más podrido aquí_ -afirmó Lonnie, mirando a su novio con asco- _¿Crees que no sé que sólo estás conmigo para que no se noten tus ganas de tirarte a Carlos? ¿Te piensas que no se nota cómo te lo comes con los ojos?_ -acusó asqueada, como si el espejo fuera lo único que le impedía darle un puñetazo al chico.

-Nena, eso no es cierto, yo no veo a Carlos así-intentó explicarse el chico, incluso dando un paso adelante, a lo que la Hija de Mulán en el espejo respondió retrocediendo un paso todavía con asco en el rostro.

-Ben-dijo el De Vil angustiado, viendo a su novio al otro lado del espejo. El joven rey esbozó una media sonrisa burlona que desde el vamos le desquebrajó el corazón al menor.

- _¿Realmente creíste que amaría a un puto marica como tú, De Vil?_ -preguntó el joven príncipe burlón, riéndose al ver cómo las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro- _sólo me acerqué a ti porque era divertido ver cómo unas palabras bonitas bastaban para que te abrieras de piernas, pero yo necesito continuar mi linaje, y siendo sincero Audrey cumple mejor las expectativas para ser mi reina_ -declaró, mientras la princesa se acercaba a él, éste la abrazaba y la besaba como solía besar a Carlos, haciendo que el de pelo bicolor cayera de rodillas sollozando.

Y así la miríada de insultos, frases de desprecio y de asco, y en el caso de Carlos ser obligado a ver cómo Ben no dudaba en volver con Audrey, continuaron por bastante tiempo, atacando la moral de los cuatro chicos, de los cuales a tales altura Carlos, Evie y Jay ya se hallaban derrotados y sin ganas de vivir. Mal vio esto por el rabillo del ojo y, no estando dispuesta a dejarse ganar por lo que sabía era una ilusión, tomó coraje y enfrentó a las imágenes en los espejos.

-Esto no es real, ustedes no son nuestros amigos, y no dejaré que nos convenzan de que somos débiles e indignos-declaró con firmeza, lista para contraatacar-¡ _Yo ordeno, sin dudar, rompe el espejo y déjanos escapar!_ -declaró la Hija del Dragón, mientras un aura verde característica de ella se formaba en su mano.

Justo como Mal había exigido a través de su hechizo, los espejos a su alrededor empezaron a romperse, sacando a sus amigos del trance en el que habían quedado, y cuando los espejos finalmente reventaron, envolviéndolos en una lluvia de vidrios rotos que de milagro no los lastimaron, se vieron solos en un tramo del bosque cercano a la Academia Auradon, sin saber exactamente qué pasaba.

-¿Pero qué duendes acaba de pasar?-preguntó Jay confundido.

-¡Carlos!-oyeron la voz de Ben, y en menos de los que esperaban, el joven rey de Auradon, vestido con su disfraz de Gastón, tomaba al menor en sus brazos y lo hacía girar, sacando risas al de pelo salpimentado-estaba tan preocupado por ti, bebé-declaró, mientras empanizaba al menor con besos.

-Nosotros bien, gracias por el interés-declaró Mal con su característico sarcasmo.

-Estábamos muy preocupados, ¿dónde estaban?-preguntó Lonnie, quien intentaba que su vestido de dama china no se manchara al agacharse para revisar a Jay.

-Nos habíamos metido a la casa embrujada-explicó Jay, tomando el codo de su novia con dulzura, para mostrarle que se hallaba bien.

-Lo admito, fue más aterrador de lo que pensé, incluso recurrí a usar magia para salir-reconoció Mal, ligeramente divertida.

-¿Qué casa embrujada?-preguntó Doug confundido, aprovechando que se había quitado su barba de su disfraz de Merlín para besar a Evie.

-La que se hallaba en la Feria de Halloween-explicó la peliazul a su novio. Eso sólo pareció confundir más a los chicos de Auradon.

-Chicos, éste año la feria no incluía una casa embrujada-señaló Ben, y su comentario fue como un baldazo de agua fría para los Hijos de Villanos.

-No quisieron poner una éste año porque la del año pasado traumó a Chad, tuvieron que sacarlo cargando de lo espantado que estaba-explicó Jane, pensando que oír lo que le pasó al arrogante príncipe haría reír a sus amigos, pues habían quedado con los ojos como platos.

Pero la afirmación del Hada Hija sólo empeoró la situación de los jóvenes isleños, pues la noticia de que no se suponía que hubiera una casa embrujada los dejó con el alma en el suelo pues, si no iba a haber una casa embrujada en la Feria de Halloween, ¿en dónde se suponía que habían entrado?

Oír unas risas a lo lejos entre los árboles, unas risas que se parecían demasiado a las suyas, pero a la vez diferentes, casi inhumanas, hizo que los cuatro chicos se sobresaltaran y se sintieran todavía más asustados…

Fin

Un fic de Descendientes para Halloween escrito literalmente en un par de horas, ojalá cumpla el objetivo y les guste, por favor dejen varios reviews para hacerme saber su opinión.


End file.
